The Light In the Darkness
by AlmostLegendary
Summary: This is the story of DBZ if Goku and the other Saiyans never lost their tails. It always bugged me how tails stopped growing back for seemingly no reason. A Saiyan with his tail will always be more powerful then he would without it. Changes are minor at first, but eventually will be drastically different from the Cannon-verse.
1. 23rd World Tournament

Hello this is my first fanfiction, one written from one of the many ideas floating around in my head. I have not read a similar story yet, however as I have not been reading on the site for years and years if another has existed I apologize and it is purely coincidence. I loved writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I am open to all criticism as I am looking to become a better writer. Anyway the main idea behind this story is what would have happened if Goku did not have his tail permanently removed while training with Kami. In my story a saiyan losing its tail is a loss to the body which results in a slight loss in power and potential. "Slight" being a relative term, in actuality it amounts to about 20%. At any given time a saiyan without his tail is always weaker then he would be if he still had possessed one.

**23****rd**** World's Martial Arts Tournament **

Goku stared confidently at his opponent, a small smirk on his face displaying his excitement. He had spent the last 3 years training under the Earth's Kami after he defeated King Piccolo, he was eager to test his new strength on someone might be able to keep up. The seriousness of the outcome of the battle, the reality that the fate of the Earth and everyone on it depended on him had not yet donned on him.

Across the arena stood his challenger, arms crossed standing tall with a smirk of his own. He was even more eager than Goku to begin their battle. He had after been preparing his whole life for this one fight. He had surpassed his father/original by a significant margin and he was sure this foolish man in front of him would soon fall to his evil power. His eyes were he filled with evil intentions as he dropped his arms and assumed his fighting stance.

Outside of the boundaries of the arena watched Goku's friends, nervously awaiting the start of the match. None were more anxious then Krillen, as he had felt the demons power first hand in his own match, and he feared for the safety of his best friend. Chichi was the most confident, after all her new husband had defeated beat King Piccolo as a boy. She was certain her man would defeat this new threat.

Goku's smirk dropped as he heard the sound of the giant gong signaling the start of the match. He did not drop in his combat stance however. Instead he watched his enemy carefully waiting for him to make the first move.

Piccolo wasted no time. He charged at Goku head on. His speed was so great that nobody in the audience could see his movements. Even great martial arts such as Master Roshi could not see more than a blur when he moved. As he reached his target he aimed a punch directly at Goku's head. Using every ounce of strength and using his momentum to his advantage, he would not be surprised if this one blow **killed** this fool.

Goku had not moved since Piccolo had started his charge. As Piccolo's fist was inched away from making contact he raised his arm and grabbed his enemy by the wrist. Stopping the powerful attack and shocking all those present at his speed and strength.

NONE more shocked then Piccolo himself. His mouth dropped open momentarily; he quickly recovered his resolve and threw an additional punch with his free hand.

It struck Goku directly in the mouth. Much to his horror however Goku had only moved a few inches and he seemed to simply shrug it off.

"Hey well done Junior". "You ARE much stronger than your father"!

"Shut up fool"! "I don't need praise from simpletons like you"!

Goku smirked. Still holding Piccolo's wrist, he grabbed his arm at the elbow with his free hand and twist turned his body. Flinging Piccolo overhead and into the arena floor with a loud and powerful THUD, shattering the tile floor and leaving Piccolo in a small body sized crater.

There was gasps and silence around the arena.

Goku stood patiently nearby, waiting his for his opponent to recover.

"I've been preparing for your arrival Junior". He said as Piccolo began to emerge. "I am stronger then you are, and I will always stand in your way as long as long as you plan to control the Earth".

"As if any training could prepare you for ME"! Was Piccolo's only response as he prepared to attack again.

This time however Goku did not wait for him to make the first move. Zooming across the arena, he crouched and delivered a devastating blow to the green man's lower gut. This was followed through quickly with powerful kick to chest. Sending Piccolo slamming into the wall of the spectator's area with a loud crash, and technically ending the match.

"Well that's it folks, Goku is the NEW MARTIAL ARTS CHAMPION OF THE WORLD"! Announced the official commenter of the fight.

"SILENCE"! Screamed a now enraged Piccolo. "I'm not here for fun and games"! "I'm here to KILL this naïve fool, and begin my rule of this pitiful little world"!

Re-entering the arena Piccolo growled lowly. He removed his cape and his turban as they did nothing but restrict his movement in a fight, and beating this fool would be far more difficult than he had imagined. He would have to resort to his new technique.

He grunted as he began to glow slightly. Then suddenly he started to grow dramatically!

The audience trembled in fear and began to flee as the green man was soon nearly 100 feet tall.

"HAHA HAHA HAHAHA" laughed the enormous demon as he looked at his tiny nemesis.

The Z-Warriors all gasped in horror. This was an utter nightmare!

Goku however merely took his fighting stance for the first time since the match began. "Good trick, but it won't work on me"!

"HAH, WE"LL SEE ABOUT THAT INSECT"!

Piccolo quickly brought down his massive foot on the area where goku had previously been standing. Smashing through the arena and making the entire area trembled under his massive strength. Goku however had leapt to the side and pushed off the arena towards the demons face.

As he reached eye-level with him he raised both his hands to his own face. "SOLAR FLARE"! He screamed. Blinding light filled the area. Any not wearing glasses was forced to turn away quickly.

Piccolo howled in pain as he took the full force of the light. Covering his face and stomping around widely, causing nearby standing structures to collapse under the massive quakes.

Goku landed back in the arena, determined to end this now before his massive opponent caused any serious damage the nearby city. He cupped his hands together and took one step forward.

"SUPER** KAMEHAMEHAAAA"**! He yelled at the top of his lungs. A massive beam shot forward toward the gigantic demon. Hitting him dead center and completely overtaking him. Launching him miles out of the arena and over the horizon.

"HUURAAY GOKU DID IT"! "HE'S THE GREATEST"! Yelled his friends in celebration.

Goku smiled and gave a quick thumbs up before flying off in the direction he had fired his beam.

"Where is Goku headed"? Asked Yamcha "He must be going to make sure that blast finished off piccolo" deduced the old turtle hermit. "Good idea! We should all follow him just in case" said an eager Krillen.

Yamcha, Krillen, and Tien all took off to act as backup if needed. None could really sense the demon's life force but they were taking no chances.

Meanwhile Goku stood over Piccolo's motionless body. He had reverted back to his normal size after crashing into the ground, his remains cloths were tattered and burned. Both arms were severely burned as he apparently had tried to shield himself. After a brief moment of examining Piccolo, Goku smiled and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag filled with green tiny beans.

Krillen and the others touched down as Goku placed the bean in Piccolo's open mouth. "Thank Kami you got him Goku". "Not that we doubted you or anything"! Said a relieved Krillen. "But we can't afford to take any chances with this one".

Suddenly Piccolo burst out of the dirt and shot into the sky, hovering above. "HE'S ALIVE"! Screamed the humans present in terror.

"You WILL regret this day Goku". "I WILL NOT REST UNTIL YOU LAY DEAD AT MY FEET". Laughing the green skinned demon flew away in as he swore to avenge his own defeat. "Enjoy this small victory will you can"!

"_I'll be waiting for you Piccolo, I beat you once and I will do it again"._ Thought a confident Goku.

Meanwhile far above the Earth watched an old man with the faintest of smirks on his face. His pupil had succeeded in defeating his evil half. He had considered taking matters into his own hands and showing up himself to assist, But knowing the full capabilities of his student he decided to let him fight on his own and become the hero he was destined to become. Satisfied he walked back to his throne. The guilt he had felt for ages for being responsible for unleashing such an evil upon the Earth had finally lifted of his conscience.

...

Well that's it for chapter 1 folks! Let me know what you think. Next begins the Saiyan Saga! I chose to begin at the 23rd martial arts tournament because that is where this story splits from the cannon. The Earth's moon was never restored after Master Roshi destroyed it.

Chapter Power Levels. 

**Goku- 390**

**Piccolo- 315 (Giant form 340) **


	2. Revelations

_-Five Years after the 23__rd__ Martial Arts Tournament._

A pod crashes into the Earth. Making a large crater, kicking up a massive dust cloud and shaking the ground for miles around. After a moment a very large powerfully built man with very long hair emerges, his power was far far greater than anything the world had seen in hundreds of years. On his face he wore a cold fearless expression. Instead of a barren wasteland he found a green world teeming with life. "Kakarot…." He said with angry and a hint of disappointment. "Why have you failed"? Could he have been killed? He thought to himself. "_Sensors no longer detect a moon…. could they have known?"_

"Hold it right there, don't move"! Yelled a trembling local.

"HA!" Laughed the alien man as he reached for a device on his face. "Power level 5, how pitiful." As he stood a slow step towards the trembling man he fired some sort of primate weapon at him. The projectile it fired was caught and flicked back instantly killing the man. Weak inhabitants and weapons just as weak, there was no way Kakarot could have been killed. _But then why has he_ _failed_? pondered the alien man. He would find out, he reached for the device on his face and clicked once again. Hmm mostly a sea of weaklings, wait a high reading and relatively close too! Thought the alien, he blasted off towards the power reading.

Standing in solitude in the barren mountain ranges stood the demon named Piccolo. He had been lost in thought trying to invent more deadly techniques. After his humiliating defeat at the hands of Goku he began training again but this time he had changed tactics, if he couldn't defeat his enemy through brute force he would have to have a lethal arsenal of energy techniques. Then victory and the world would be his. Suddenly Piccolo sensed an **ungodly** power headed his way, he turned in shock. Mind racing as he tried to figure out who it could be, "No way is that Goku the power is just… too horrible".

As the alien man touches down slowly disappointment shows on his face. "You are not Kakarot".

"Never even heard of him, now kindly be on your way".

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't". Said the alien man as he once again reached for the device on his face, "Hmm 322 not bad, I can tell you are not from this world but…your power is a fraction of mine."

"I have matters to attend to and I have no intention of starting a fight."

"Ha, I am a Saiyan warrior I live to fight."

Alright fine this guy is asking for it…thought Piccolo as he clenched his fists together. "HAAAA" he yelled as he shot a powerful blast of energy directly into the chest of the "saiyan" engulfing his body in energy and exploding. "That should take care of that" said a smirking Piccolo.

"Nice you kicked up a lot of dust with that attack" said the saiyan, completely unfazed by the surprise attack.

Piccolo stared on in disbelief and horror "No way!"

The saiyan laughed with evil excitement, he loved the moment when his victims realized they were doomed. "Now it's my turn." He said as he raised his palm. *_beep beep*_ the device on this face had completed the wide range scan he had started. "400? That's the greatest power on this world it has to be Kakarot." He shot upwards in the sky and sped off quickly.

Piccolo struggled with what has just occurred. "I was….completely helpless against him" he whispered as he fell to his knees. Suddenly his face became stern and his face slightly twitched as he realized what he would have to do. "This is gonna call for some _desperate_ measures…" He said aloud to himself.

_**Roshi's Island**_

Goku has just arrived with his new son named Gohan, meeting up with old friends.

"Hey is that a dragonball on his hat?" asked Bulma

"Yup, it's the 4-Star ball the same one I used to have when I was a boy" answered a proud Goku as he tossed a small rock into the ocean.

"Wow have you started training him yet Goku?" asked Krillen

"Nah Chichi thinks that's a waste of time, he's gonna be a scholar."

"Aww man no way! What a waste of talent."

I know that's what I said… suddenly Goku and everyone else turned toward the sea with a grim expression on their faces.

"Do you guys feel that?"

"Yea, what is that? I've never felt so much power…" answered a concerned Goku.

"Could it be Piccolo?"

"No I don't think so."

Finally a small speck appears in the sky and begins to grow until it's a full sized man. He slowly lands on the beach instantly recognizing the man he has been searching for. But his Brief satisfaction soon fades and turns to anger. Why has he failed so miserably at his mission? Everyone simply stares at one another for a moment before the newcomer finally speaks.

"Kakarot what the hell happened? Why haven't you completed your mission."?

"Kaka-what?"

"Your name is Kakarot….and your mission was to purge this planet of its inhabitants."

"I don't know who or what you're talking but MY name is GOKU and this is my home!"

"Yea you've clearly got the wrong guy mister, allow me to escort you off the island." Said Krillen as he stepped forward towards the new comer.

The man simply gave an evil smirk and batted the small man away with a slap to the face with his a brown tail. Krillen crashed into the house head first, only his feet were still visible sticking out of the house.

Goku looks at the stranger in anger for his hostility but it soon turns to shock as sees his tail. "WHAT A TAIL?! Just like mine!"

"Good, I was beginning to wonder how long it would take you to remember me." Said the intruder.

"But, I've never seen you before in my life!" surprise and annoyance flashed across the man's face. "WHAT! There is no way you could have ever forgotten ME or your mission!"….unless he thought to himself. "Kakarot did you ever suffer a serious blow to the head when you were younger?"

Goku touched his head where he knew his scar was "yea, so what?" The intruder did not look pleased. "You fool…..you forgot." After a moment he decided he would have to fill him if he was to succeed in his mission. "Well I wasn't expecting to give a history lesson, but I guess I have no choice."

"First off, my name is Raditz and I am your big brother." Said the man with an evil smile. "WHAT!" responded everyone present; shocked that Goku could have such a malicious man for a brother. "Secondly you and I are members of the Saiyan race and you should be proud Saiyans are some of the most powerful beings in the universe."

"So I'm an alien…." Said Goku struggling to accept this new revelation, but at the same time he knew it was the truth.

"Anyway what brings me to this little mud ball is that I have come to bring you back into the business, your people need you."

"What business?" Asked Gout not sure if he really wanted to know the answer.

"Why the planet trade of course." Answered the man named Raditz smiling as he recalled his long career, the countless planets he had _prepared_ for sale.

"We find planets that will bring a high price on the galactic market, and when we find them we purge the planets of any inhabitants that may be on it." "That is why you were sent to this world as an infant you had a mission to complete, a mission which you have utterly failed. Normally Saiyans who failed their missions were killed immediately for their disgrace."

"But…" for the first time since his arrival on the Earth he showed a hint of regret. " Unfortunately our world meet with an unexpected end, a massive comet collided with it completely obliterating it and leaving us an endangered species." "There are only 4 Confirmed survivors of that day, and you are one of them."

"So as you can see you are very valuable to us, sure you are ill-trained and woefully inexperienced but that will change in time, you see the other 2 Saiyans and myself have found a very desirable planet, prime location, loaded with natural resources, the works. But the natives are powerful; mixed with their tech even the 3 of us saiyans would have trouble _cleaning_ it, but with 4 of us….we should emerge victorious.

Turning back to Goku after pacing back and forth near the water, "what do you say brother?" "Excited? Can you feel you saying blood stirring?"

"It's no secret I love to fight but I would NEVER harm innocent people!" said a still shocked and angry Goku. "And as I said before my name is GOKU and this is my home I will NEVER help a monster like you even if you are my brother!" Putting up one fist in front of him in a mildly threatening fashion he yelled "Now leave us alone!"

Raditz closes his eyes and shakes his head in disappointment. "You look just like our father; it would be a shame to have to kill you. I'm afraid I can't simply just leave you alone, you see I came here for a purpose and I am not going to leave empty handed."

"Soo…" He said as he opened his eyes with renewed interest "I've been meaning to ask you, is that your son hiding behind you?"

"What? Noo!"Answered a surprised Goku, not pleased with the new direction of the conversation.

"Noo? Oh really so all earthlings have tails then? Please who do you think you're talking to?" Well if his father refuses to help us I guess I will have to settle for him, I'm sure he will be quite the warrior with the right guidance."

"Enough! You're not taking my son! Now leave!"

Raditz laughs, his voice full of cruelty. "Sorry little brother but I can't do that." As he began to walk forwards Goku jumped into his fighting stance. Raditz seemingly vanished for a moment and quickly reappeared in front of Goku. Delivering a powerful kick directly to his stomach. Goku lay stunned in the sand unable to move, as he was completely unprepared.

"It didn't have to be this way brother you could have just come with me and things would have gone a lot smoother." He grabbed a sobbing Gohan, who had run over to his injured father and slowly began lifting off. "Now listen brother and listen well, you have been passing off as an earthling but no more!" "Your tail betrays your true heritage; if you ever want to see your son again you will kill 100 earthlings by tomorrow. Then we will finish off the rest of them and we will be off, I'll even allow you to take your son with us."

"I hope you will consider my offer Kakarot, it would be a shame to have to kill the boy, he is a saiyan after all." "Until tomorrow!" he said as he as flew off.

"Dammit! He can't DO this!" Yelled a still injured Goku slamming his fists into the sand in angry. "I have to go after him."

"What! Goku you saw he is to strong and you're in no condition to fight." Said a concerned Krillen.

"I have to save Gohan…" answered Goku finally getting to his feet. "The dragon radar! That how I'll find him!" "Bulma do you still have it?"

"Well yea it's in but do you really think that's a good idea right now?"

Suddenly Master Roshi spoke up for the first time since Raditz's arrival. "Goku I'll come with you, and so will Krillen." "Really guys?" Answered Goku.

"Umm, y-yea sure of course we will." Said a nervous Krillen.

"Good then its settled." Said Goku with renewed confidence. "With the three of us im sure we can take him."

"Don't be absurd you can't succeed you are all too weak!" said a voice from above.

"Huh what?" who said that…..

"I did." Answered an angry Piccolo.

"PICCOLO!" everyone screamed. "Oh great what else could go wrong today."

"Relax I'm not here to fight you, rather I have a proposition for you." "As you can see his power is greater than any of ours so, I suggest you and I join forces Goku."

"Why should I trust you Piccolo?" Asked Goku suspicious of his intentions.

"Well as I'm sure you know I don't give a damn what happens to your son but, I want this guy out of the picture for my own reasons." "I assure you I didn't jump for joy when I realized what I had to do. Separate we wouldn't stand a chance, but together we just might have a shot at beating him, so what do you say?"

"As I said before Piccolo I will always stand in your way as long as you plan to control the earth." "But you're right teaming up is the only shot we have, so im in."

"Good but so we are clear this is a one-time deal afterward its back to being enemies, I still owe you some payback from last time."

"Fine. Are you ready to leave now?" asked Goku anxious to get going. Piccolo nods and they take off, following the dragon radar."

_**Near Raditz's space pod**_

"Quit your bawling child, saiyan blood flows through your veins." Said an extremely annoyed Raditz holding Gohan up by the collar. He walks up to his space pod and tosses the noisy child inside. "That will keep you quit, now stay put." Raditz walks out of the crater deciding what to do next. Suddenly the device on his face begins to beep alerting him of a nearby powerful presence. "Huh, power level 710? Stronger then Kakarot! Where?" He follows the device back to the crater. "NO WAY! The brat!" That's impossible even for a saiyan child! Why only the royal family could be this powerful at this age! Raditz then thought about it and figured the device must be broken, it HAD to be. "Useless device, no reason to keep it." As he prepared to smash it, suddenly it beeped again. "What's this 724? No wait….two 324 and 400, Kakarot? No there's no way he could find me, damn this useless device."

Suddenly two specks appear in the sky. Growing quickly they reveal themselves to be Piccolo and Goku.

Raditz turns to his space pod astonished. "But then…it's NOT broken the child IS that powerful unbelievable!"

Goku and Piccolo touch down and glare at Raditz, fiery determination in their eyes.

"So you two teamed up huh, why have you come? Surely you don't think you can beat me your power levels are pathetically low."

"Enough, we didn't come here to chit chat." Spat a thoroughly annoyed Piccolo. He reached for his head covering and his shoulder guards tossing them aside. Much to Raditz surprise his power seemed to increase.

_Hmm is power increased to 408_.

Goku removed his undershirt and his boots, suddenly his jumped as well.

_Kakarot's jumped to 499, but how?_

"HA you think that will make a difference? I'm still far stronger then both of you combined!"

"Where have you hidden my son?" Demanded Goku

"Oh he is right behind us in my space pod." Said Raditz cockily. "But it doesn't matter you won't be able to retrieve him, unless you've reconsidered my offer?"

"I told you I will never help YOU, and one way or another I'm taking my son back!"

Raditz laughs loudly, "Kakarot you don't stand a chance against me, I've given you chance after chance to join us but you refused and have chosen death. You are a disgrace to our race!"

Goku and Piccolo jump into their fighting stances and shout "NOW!" Both roar with vigor as they charge towards Raditz at top speed ready to do whatever it takes to take him down. As they both reach him they both vanish and reappear behind him. Raditz however sees them coming and kicks them both in the face sending them flying backwards, they immediately spring back up only to be struck hard from behind. They pause for a second before leading of another attack trying harder to synchronize their attacks to land a blow, but Raditz is just too fast. He easily dodges or blocks every single attack before taking to the sky.

"After him!" Goku and Piccolo charge upwards toward him at different angles. Raditz briefly smirks _the fools took the bait. _As they near him he releases two massive energy beams directly at them. Both dodge as quickly as they could narrowly escaping death as the beams pass by and continue on to obliterate the nearby mountain ranges hit by the beams.

"Wow that was close, you ok Piccolo?"

"I've had better days" Piccolo what remains of his right arm.

"Piccolo!" yells an astonished, forgetting to keep an eye on Raditz. A mistake which was quickly taken advantage of as Raditz appeared behind Goku and delivered a powerful kick directly to the spine, stunning him and sending him skidding face first in the dirt. "HA well I must say I'm impressed by your reflexes, you've lasted much longer than I expected." Said Raditz Taunting his prey.

Goku slow gets up being not far off from where Piccolo stood still cradling the area around his missing arm. "Piccolo do you have any new techniques that would help us out here?"

"Heh as a matter of fact I do, and I think I can take him out with it but here's the problem…..it takes me about 5 minutes to charge up, you think you could distract him for that long?"

"Yea that won't be a problem but it better work!"

"Ha I'll do my part, shame though I designed this especially for YOU."

"Ironic isn't it, well here goes nothing!" yells Goku as he charges forward, directly at Raditz.

Meanwhile Piccolo puts two fingers to his forehead and begins to glow as he gathers energy for his attack. Small electric sparks arcing across his hand.

Goku meanwhile wasn't fare to well. Raditz was toying with his brother by waiting until the last possible second to block the incoming attacks. No matter how hard or fast Goku punched or kicked Raditz was always one step ahead so fast that he momentarily appeared like a blur when he dodged. _If I can just keep him on the defensive I should be able to last the whole 5 minutes Piccolo needs_. Quickly Goku lept backwards out of Raditz immediate striking range and jumped into the air. As he reached 200ft or so he cupped his hands together and brought them by his side. "KA-ME-HA-ME…

Raditz's device on his suddenly began to beep. "What! 1,107!" _Somehow he can concentrate great power into small points!_ Suddenly the device beeped again drawing his attention towards Piccolo. "This one is at 1020! And rising!"

HAAAAA! Yelled Goku as he released his signature move.

Raditz quickly looked up at the beam headed straight for him ran for it. But amazingly the beam was still following him._ Enough_. Thought Raditz as he realized he would have to face it head on. He turned and through both his hands out in front ready to catch the blast. It impacted him with extreme force, and began slowly pushing him backwards along the ground as Goku continued to pour energy into it. Raditz yelled with frustration his inability to overpower the beam. Closing his eyes and turning his head to the side trying to minimize the damage of what he was about to do. His hands then glowed briefly as he shot his own beam forward. It instantly collided with the other beam, causing both to explode with a fantastic burst of energy and raw power. Raditz felt him lose his sense of direction as the ground beneath him suddenly disintegrated into nothing.

Goku hovered above observing the scene below unable to see but he continued to sense the twisted saiyan's power, his energy had only dropped slightly.

"Almost done Piccolo?"

"Almost, just another minute." Grunted Piccolo through gritted teeth.

Suddenly a small but lightning fast bolt of energy shot out of the dust cloud and hit Goku before he could react. It exploded on contact nearly knocking him unconscious and left him falling out of the sky, his tattered clothes smoking from the heat. Raditz stumbles out from the dust cloud, slight disoriented and with both his hands numb from the explosion.

Meanwhile Gohan while looking out of the space pod window spots a falling Goku. "DADDY NOO!"

Goku slams into the ground, his body thrashed and completely unable to move. Raditz didn't waste any time quickly running over jumping up and bringing his foot down directly on Goku's sternum. Goku felt several of his ribs crack under the pressure and yelled out in pain. Radditz paused, rising up his hands and looking at his hands. They were red and spotty from 1st degree burns and his wrist guards were almost completely hanging free from his arms.

"You surprise me little brother, it seems you are not as pathetic as I thought." Said Raditz with the slightest tone of admiration in his voice. "But I'm going to finish this now before you pull any other unexpected stunts." He raised his hand high above his head and began to gather energy for the finishing blow." "GOOD-BYE KAKAROT!" He brought down his hand and blasted Goku at point black range.

"GOKU!" Yelled Piccolo as he finished charging his special technique. Stunned by the apparent death of his mortal, feeling robbed and for once feeling an emotion he had never felt before. Regret perhaps?

"Hehe well you did quite well green man, but now the game is up, and don't worry about your _friend_. You'll be seeing him REAL soon!"

Piccolo's fingers twitched slightly as he prepared to fire his attack, waiting for the right moment. He knew that if he missed he would never live to fire another. This had to be a direct hit.

*BAAAM* Radditz's ship suddenly shattered as Gohan jumped straight through the top and somersaulted on the plains.

"WHAT!" shouted Piccolo and Raditz at the same time.

"Gohan….run away from here now!" Goku squeaked out, he was having difficulty drawing breath.

Gohan however didn't budge an inch from where he was standing, staring at the man who had kidnapped him. His fear of him completely gone, replaced with anger and sadness. He suddenly felt his self-awareness slipping away and when it did he began to glow brightly. "You hurt my dad!" he choked out quietly. Radditz was still stunned the boy had shattered his only way off world, when suddenly his scouter as he called it, began beeping rapidly.

"WHAT ! IMPOSSIBLE 1370 AND RISING!"

The boy's glowing aura was suddenly replaced by a rapid red out which exploded outward as he screamed. "LEAVE MY DAD ALLOONE!" Somehow he harnessed his inner energy like never before and flew directly at Raditz like a cannon ball, and hitting him squarely in the chest with a powerful head butt. Radditz's armor cracked under the force of the blow and Raditz himself was nearly taken off his feet. Gohan was unconscious from the combination of the stress drawing out so much power and the blow to the head.

Raditz doubled over holding his chest. "But he's just a half-breed boy…..impossible."

"NOW SAIYAN, TRY THIS ONE." "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Screamed Piccolo with as much hate as he could muster.

Raditz turned just in time to see as large beam accompanied by a spiral around the edges headed straight for him. He tried to move but he hadn't recovered from the boy's attack. The attack hit him in the midsection and pierced straight through him instantly. Immediately he knew it was dead as he fell to the floor.

Piccolo walked over to the spot where Raditz lay, partly to gloat, but mostly to make sure he died then and there.

Radditz spat up a large amount of blood and wheezed out. "How could I be killed by such weaklings." But he gives one last weak bloody smile. "But at least I managed kill that disgrace Kaka-rot."

Piccolo suddenly interrupted raditz. "Ha-ha please, Goku will be up and walking around again in about a week."

Raditz's eyes open wide with shock. "Impossible how tell me how!"

"Ha-ha well you see on this planet we have something called dragon balls, and when all 7 are collected you can wish for anything you desire." "Goku's friends will collect them and wish him back to life, and so you see…..you really died for nothing."

Raditz gave one last hearty laugh. "You just sealed your fate green man!" "This scouter I have on my face also works as a transmitter, my saiyan comrades heard everything!" Raditz picks up his head so he can look directly at Piccolo. "They'll come to make a wish, they'll kill ALL of you and then…..they will destroy this pathetic little world!" "But wait I haven't even got to the best part yet…..they are both FAR stronger then I am!" Raditz then forces out a victorious laugh.

"H-how long until t-they get here." said a weak voice a few yards away.

'GOKU! You're still alive! Yelled an amazed Piccolo.

"Y-yea but not for long I think my insides got burned." moaned a gravely injured Goku.

"Stubborn one aren't you? But it doesn't matter it'll only take them one year to arrive here." "Enjoy living in fear till then, Ha-ha H!" Suddenly Piccolo blasted Raditz in the back of the head, finally silencing the noisy fool.

The battlefield grew quite now, nobody but Piccolo left standing. _One year, far stronger…..this isn't good_.

What'd you think of chapter 2? Its far long then the first but I wanted to get the whole raditz fight over with so the next one can focus on everyone preparing. Then it will **really** begin to differ from the cannon.

_**Power Levels**_

_**Goku -499(No weights) 1,107(Kamehameha)**_

_**Piccolo-408 (No weights) 1,400(Special beam cannon)**_

_**Gohan- 2(normal) 710(distressed) 1,370(Enraged)**_

_**Raditz- 1,200 **_


End file.
